


Русал

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is So Done, Humor, M/M, MERMAID STILES
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Скотт давно понял, что в их жизни всегда все идет через одно место.





	Русал

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон, Скотт, Стайлз и ко уже после колледжа, Питер вполне вменяем. И эпизод со Стайлзом, засыпающим себе соль в ванную - это бред. Но Стилински в моей голове взбунтовался, и я подчинилась. 
> 
> Написано на Myth Сhallenge 2018 на дайри.

– Дорогой, принеси еще соли, – ласково пропел Стайлз Стилински, лихо орудуя огромным рыбьим хвостом в небольшой ванне. 

– Конечно, чувак, – пробормотал Скотт Маккол и пошел за гребанной солью на кухню.

Скотт давно понял, что в их жизни всегда все идет через одно место. Выражение “Все пошло по пизде” еще со школьных лет стало у Стайлза любимым, а Дерек с годами научился очень проворно прятать лицо в руках. Скотт же стал религиозен, потому что иначе никак. Но да, их лихая стая вечно попадала в самые эпичные и идиотские ситуации. Они пытались всадить дротики со снотворным в разъяренную гарпию при помощи дрона. Они кидали Лиама, вооруженного простым фонариком, в логово вампиров. Они убегали от разъяренных фей, или это были пикси, хрен их разберешь, через магическое поле с хищными цветами, и Скотт не хочет даже вспоминать об этом. Его стая научилась встревать, а потом с элегантностью слонов выбираться из сверхъестественных ситуаций самого разного уровня паршивости (и пошлости). Теперь вот русалки. Гребанные русалки, умеющие поцелуем превращать людей в себе подобных. 

– Скотти, моя чешуя сейчас усохнет, неси соль! – знакомый с детства голос приобрел истеричные нотки, и Скотт быстро отвлекся от размышлений и понесся в сторону кухни.

Стайлзу вообще довольно сильно везло после истории с Ногицуне. Как человек он автоматически отстранялся от половины опасных вылазок, а как центральный мозг стаи освобождался от другой половины. Когда его не было с ними, они попадали совсем в идиотские ситуации, как тот раз с Малией и василиском (настоящий трушный василиск с петушиной головой, перепончатыми крыльями и хвостом ящерицы). Со Стайлзом они тоже умудрялись натворить дел, но выпутывались быстрее и с меньшими потерями. В этот раз ему не повезло. Русалки, решившие перекантоваться зимой в одном из ближайших озер, захотели Стайлза утопить и прибрать к рукам. Потом поняли, что он уже прибран стаей оборотней, испугались и превратили его в самого настоящего русала. С человеческим торсом, жабрами и огромным золотистым рыбьим хвостом. Стайлз был в восторге, стая в ужасе, Дерек клятвенно обещал свалить на северный полюс и больше никогда (и ни за что на свете) оттуда не возвращаться. 

– Бро, вот соль. Сколько по мнению Дитона продержится вся эта фигня? – Скотт аккуратно примостился на толчке, уворачиваясь от гигантского хвоста. Стайлз же невозмутимо открутил крышку солонки и начал высыпать ее содержимое в воду. 

– То, что нужно, – прикрыв глаза от восторга, Стайлз слегка сполз по плитке, на которую опирался плечами. Вода чуть было не перелилась через бортик, хвост сместился. Скотт отодвинулся от плавника и прокашлялся. – Ах да, Дитон. Он сказал, что придется поискать информацию, он давно ничего не слышал про русалок и надо перепроверить.

Сердце, обычно бьющееся при разговоре наедине со своим бро ровно, слишком быстро застучало. Скотт изумленно выгнул брови.

– Чувак, ты лжешь.

– Не, Скотти-бой. Я как скаут, забыл? Рыбий скаут. Я не могу соврать. 

– Повтори, что сказал Дитон. 

– Дитон обещал порыться в своих колдовских книжках и…

– Стайлз, твое сердце. Ты выдал себя с головой, что за фигня происходит? – Скотт сделал лицо строгого альфы, Стайлз примирительно улыбнулся. Пришлось блеснуть глазами. Новоявленный русал тут же замахал руками, отчего вода и хвост начали раскачиваться как при шторме. 

– Ладно! Он начал нести ахинею про поцелуй истинной любви, вторую половинку и вся фигня. Я пообещал его пристрелить из отцовского ружья, он послал меня в жопу. На том и распрощались, – уныло отрапортовал Стайлз. – Я серьезно, поцелуй любви должен меня расколдовать. Словно я в гребанной сказке живу. У меня ипотека, неоплаченных штрафов на двести баксов, и это при отце-шерифе, а еще стая волков-идиотов на попечении. А этот мудак втирает мне про поцелуй любви. Да ну его в жопу.

Скотт долго молчал. Анализировал. Потом показал другу фак и вышел за дверь. Из ванны донеслись истошные вопли, плеск, громкий хлопок, а потом приглушенный мат.

На то, чтобы затащить Стайлза обратно в ванную, ушло двадцать минут.

***

Не то чтобы Скотт не знал, что Стайлз влюблен в кое-кого из стаи. Очень даже знал. Проблема была в том, что Питер Хейл был заслан на принудительное лечение в Мексику. К охотникам. С Крисом Арджентом, чтобы наверняка. И стая жаждала его возвращения в Бикон-Хиллз примерно… Лет через сто. Нет, двести. В общем, ему были здесь не рады. Малия раз в три месяца звонила любимому папочке, чтобы узнать, не осчастливил ли он ее, сдохнув в какой-нибудь канаве. Дерек переписывался с Крисом в надежде узнать новости примерно такого же содержания. 

Стайлз скрывал свои чувства стоически. Скотт бы в жизни не догадался, если бы не увидел друга в один из вечеров пьяным в стельку и с телефоном под рукой. Стайлз вдохновленно жаловался в трубку, обвинял собеседника в “крайней степени мудачества”, доказывал, что ничего не чувствует, а потом снова ударялся в ругань вперемешку со всхлипами. Скотт прекрасно распознал голос по другую сторону трубки. Потому что так похабно шутить могло только одно существо на планете. 

В общем, по всем канонам их тупой жизни расколдовать Стайлза мог только мудак, чуть не убивший Скотта. Хотя это даже не самая идиотская херня на свете. В конце концов, ничто не сравнится с той заварушкой при участии инкубов и пяти литров жидкого азота. 

***

– Значит, поцеловать? 

– Ага.

– И он снова будет бегать и бесить всех в радиусе приблизительно километра?

– Типа того.

– И я смогу прекрасно провести время между его раздвинутых…

– Питер, ебало завали, ради бога.

Скотт устало прислонился к стене и потер глаза. Вся стая мрачно взирала на развалившегося в кресле Питера, пока ничего не подозревающий Стайлз плескался в ванной наверху. Ну как плескался… 

– Как это вообще произошло? – небрежно уточнил Питер. Малия сзади простонала. Лица Дерека не было видно уже полчаса. Где-то тихо заскулил Лиам, и зашипела Лидия. В целом, полет нормальный. 

– Поверь мне, ты не хочешь знать. К слову, мы пригласили тебя выполнить одно конкретное действие. Заходишь, целуешь, готово. Потом можешь снова убираться восвояси. 

– Сам понимаешь, что в твоем плане есть как минимум несколько серьезных нестыковок. Во-первых, просто “зайти поцеловать” и Стайлз – это несовместимые понятия. Примерно полчаса я потрачу на то, чтобы его убедить. Еще полчаса, чтобы ухватить упирающегося Стайлза за его прекрасный рыбий хвостик и как следует…

– Питер, мы поняли, – приглушенно раздалось из-под ладоней Дерека. 

– И конечно же, после этого убираться я никуда не намерен. Мне очень хотелось бы помочь нашему чудесному Стайлзу вновь освоиться в передвижении на двух ногах. Он должно быть отвык, бедняжка.

– Значит, не свалишь?

– Не дождетесь. Меня там наверху, как там было в смс, “истинная любовь” ждет. Свалить не выйдет, даже если бы я хотел. А у меня такого желания нет совершенно.

***

– Стайлз, хватит вертеться.

– Отпусти, ублюдок.

– Дай я тебя поцелую. Будет совсем не больно.

– Пошел в жопу.

– С удовольствием, но сначала надо тебя расколдовать.

– Ой, да ну нахуй!

– И так тоже можно, главное голову держи ровно, а то ты скользкий. Не то чтобы мне не нравилось…

– Может, заткнешься?

– Для этого мне придется занять чем-то рот, как думаешь?

– Значит, либо я терплю твой пиздеж сейчас, и ты убираешься, либо ты терпишь мой пиздеж еще примерно лет тридцать?

– Я бы предпочел лет пятьдесят, но это как пойдет.

Помолчали.

– Договорились.

***

Русалок удалось прогнать спустя пару дней. Дереку они купили путевку в Гренландию, чтобы подлечил нервы. А Скотт провел целую ночь, отдирая рыбьи чешуйки от своей ванной.

Стайлз и Питер не появлялись на собраниях стаи еще две недели. 

И нет, подробностей Скотт знать совсем не желал! Разве что самую малость.


End file.
